Thalassa
by Vreezie
Summary: Dia duduk di jalan yang mengundak sambil bertelungkup, memusuhi laut.


**Hetalia–Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

 _AU, slice of life. Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil selain kesenangan pribadi. Barangkali bisa browsing gambar Clovelly sebentar biar bisa bayangin tempatnya ;D. Selamat membaca ~_

* * *

Arthur adalah penyendiri di persimpangan dekat dermaga, menjual bunga, menjual sovenir, menjual makanan kecil, menjual apa saja asal tidak harga dirinya. Francis penasaran apa Arthur mau menjual waktunya juga, ia ingin mengajak laki-laki itu kencan kapan-kapan.

Sebulan lalu Francis ingkar dari rumah—melancong ke negeri orang dengan pikiran panas. Ia mencari ketenangan di antara perebutan warisan juga gemuruh politik yang gaduh. Dan di sanalah ia menemukan Arthur, duduk menyepi saat pagi menyingsing.

Mereka berkenalan dan Arthur mengatakan dirinya sebagai seorang penjual di dekat situ. Ada yang spesial dari Arthur. Matanya, wajahnya, suaranya. Maka Francis memutuskan mampir ke tempat Arthur esoknya, esoknya, dan esoknya lagi. Barangkali penerbangan dengan awan hitam membuat Francis tidak waras, karena tanpa sadar, ia terus saja mengikis uang tabungan untuk membeli dagangan-dagangan Arthur.

Pagi ini juga.

"Apa yang kau buat?"

Arthur mendongak, tidak berwajah ramah. "Dim sum."

Alis Francis mengkerut. Ada tumpukan klakat bambu di belakang Arthur—terlihat miring di dekat dinding. Di sisi lain berdiri wadah-wadah tinggi yang penuh sedap malam segar. Tempat Arthur terasa seperti kedai makanan beraroma bunga.

"Kau bisa membuat masakan Asia juga, _Hun_?" Francis menyorongkan badan ke etalase kaca dan memperhatikan dari dekat bagaimana Arthur merapikan bungkusan kulit untuk dim sumnya. "Apa isiannya kau buat sendiri? Kukira kau hanya bisa memasak yang sederhana saja."

Datar dan tanpa kilat, Arthur mengedip beberapa kali sambil melempar tatapan tajam pada Francis. Laki-laki beralis tebal itu terlihat seperti orang yang baru diberi penghinaan. Francis menarik senderan dari etalase dangan _gesture_ meminta maaf, kemudian berdeham untuk mengusir rasa canggung.

Mata Arthur semakin culas ketika ia bertanya, "Kau mau beli atau tidak?"

Francis agaknya lupa kau laki-laki bermata hijau itu tidak suka basa-basi juga tak gemar beramah-tamah—apalagi sejak Francis menunjukkan sifat aslinya. Makanan yang dijual Arthur pun pula biasa saja. Bagaimana dagangan Arthur bisa tetap ada sampai sekarang masih menjadi misteri besar bagi Francis.

"Tentu. Buatkan dua porsi untukku."

* * *

Kira-kira kapan Francis memenuhi matanya dengan bentangan samudra. Setahun lalu, dua tahun lalu, atau bahkan sangat lama sampai ia lupa kapan tepatnya? Entahlah. Ia bukan sahabat pantai juga bukan sahabat laut. Francis menghabiskan masa kecilnya dengan taman bermain dan taman bermain lagi.

"Laut di sini mengagumkan. Di tempatku tinggal tidak ada pantai. Hei Arthur, kau juga indah seperti mereka, kau tahu. Tertawalah lebih banyak," ujar Francis berbasa-basi. Ia tergelak kecil kemudian.

Francis sedang menikmati palancongan sore ketika ia melihat Arthur duduk di jalan mengundak dengan keranjang berisi roti yang dikeringkan. Serupa bola, Arthur membingkai wajahnya di atas lutut. Tanpa pikir panjang Francis menekuk kaki dan menjejeri Arthur. Kemeja laki-laki itu tipis, Francis sempat menawarkan jaketnya namun ditampik tanpa pikir panjang.

Interaksi mereka memang tidak hangat. Francis sering mendapat tanggapan sinis. Tapi tak masalah. Melihat cuping telinga Arthur memerah sudah menjadi penghargaan untuk Francis. Ia juga bebal, lagipula.

Ada gumaman samar di antara telungkupan Arthur.

"Tak mau mengangkat dagu dan melihat apa yang ada di depanmu, Arthur? Ah, benar, mungkin kau sudah bosan melihat hal yang sama sepanjang hidupmu. Bagaimana kalau kau menoleh ke samping dan melihatku saja? Aku Ganteng loh."

Arthur mengangkat sedikit wajahnya. Mata hijau itu cuma membuka sedikit. "Aku benci mereka. Dan maaf saja, aku tak suka denganmu, Bonnefoy."

"Membenci laut?" Francis sengaja mengabaikan kalimat terakhir.

"Apa tak paham apa gunanya menyukai kubangan tanpa nyawa," cibir Arthur.

Francis menengadah dan membiarkan Arthur bebas dari sorot matanya. Ia paham sekarang. Arthur seperti kumbang pecinta mawar di tengah padang hamparan krisan. Laki-laki bermata hijau itu membenci laut—takut dengan laut—namun dipaksa hidup dengan laut. Mungkin ada bagian masa lalu yang membuat Arthur menutup dirinya sendiri sehingga 'ketidakhidupan' bisa sangat mengusiknya.

Atau mungkin Arthur hanya orang yang kesepian?

"Hei. Kalau misalkan aku bilang 'apakah kau mau keluar dari tempat penuh kubangan ini dan pergi kencan denganku', bagaimana jawabanmu?"

Telinga Francis mendengar dengusan samar. Arthur mengangkat kepala, tidak menatap samudra, ia menatap Francis.

"Aku seribu persen serius, Arthur."

"Mimpi saja sana."

Dan Arthur pulang ke rumah bersama teja.

* * *

Tiga hari sudah Arthur absen. Tokonya tutup. Francis sempat bertanya namun nihil. Alhasil ia hanya mengitari Clovelly dengan wajah suntuk setengah mati. Biasanya ia akan menggoda Arthur di jam-jam seperti ini.

Francis menghela napas. Ia lihat cahaya yang melewati jarinya dengan pandangan mengawang. Covelly sedikit lengang di hari-hari kerja. Dan tanpa Arthur, Devon menjadi tempat yang begitu asing.

Sebelum ini Francis bersumpah tak akan kembali ke rumah walau dompetnya meraung-raung. Tapi sekarang ia berpikir kalau jiwanya tidak cocok dengan Inggris.

Inggris teralu kelabu dan berwarna di saat bersamaan, membuatnya bingung. Francis merindukan Prancis dan ingin bersegera pulang. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang.

 _Kampung halamannya, identitasnya._

Lalu kenapa sebelum ini Francis merasa kalau ia baik-baik saja?

Apa ada hal spesial dan sekarang pergi?

Francis berpikir keras hingga alisnya menukik, ia menyusur laut dari balik jendela dan berharap mendapat sesuatu. Satu, dua, ada lampu-lampu ajaib yang melintas sekejap di kepalanya, Francis mendadak tersadar.

Yang spesial itu—oh! Sepertinya ia harus cepat-cepat bertemu Arthur.

* * *

Baru beberapa langkah yang diambil dari muka pintu, Francis melihat Arthur berjalan dengan dua keranjang besar yang entah apa isinya. Kemejanya masih tipis. Panjang umur sekali orang itu!

Francis berusaha menghampiri, tergopoh-gopoh, dan tetap menjaga ayunan kaki karena sebelah tali sepatunya ternyata belum terikat.

"Hei! _Hun!_ Tunggu!"

Arthur berhenti, menengok, untuk kemudian mengerutkan dahi. Laki-laki bermata hijau itu sudah mengenalinya, jadi Francis berhenti sebentar untuk mengikat sepatu. Arthur, tanpa disangka, berbaik hati menunggu.

"Aku tak melihatmu belakangan ini. Habis dari mana?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Sini kubawakan satu."

"Tidak perlu."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana kalau kubawakan hatimu?"

Arthur memutar kepalanya cepat, menubruk tatapan Francis. Mereka saling beradu pandang sebelum Arthur menyerah dan menunduk—telinganya merah.

"Bagaimana kalau kubawakan satu?" ulang Francis.

Sorot Arthur berpindah ke ujung sepatunya, trotoar, lalu melirik Francis sekali lagi sebelum ia berujar, "Aku tidak akan berterima kasih."

Satu keranjang berat berpindah ke tangan Francis—yang belum ada ide apa isi di dalamnya. Ia baru saja mau bertanya tapi Arthur sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

* * *

Di belakang toko Arthur ada rumah lagi, bangunannya terpisah. Mereka harus melewati setapak sempit sebelum menemukan rumah bercat putih kusam yang punya halaman kecil. Apa Francis pernah bilang? Arthur seorang diri karena kakaknya pergi ke pulau lain untuk mengadu nasib.

 _Arthur ... seorang diri._

 _Berdua jika dengan Francis._

Keranjang-keranjang itu mereka turunkan di teras seperti yang diinginkan Arthur. Sebelum ini Francis sempat berpikir kalau Arthur punya kebun bunga, mengingat ia menjual bunga, tapi isi halamannya hanya rumput dan meja, ternyata.

"Mana imbalanku?" ujar Francis setengah bercanda.

"Aku sudah bilang tak akan berterimakasih."

Francis tertawa renyah. "Aku bercanda. Apapun rela kulakukan untukmu, kau tahu," sambarnya, kemudian melempar kedipan.

Arthur menawari dim sum sebagai imbalan—walaupun sebelum ini ia bilang tak akan memberikan apapun, juga teh, dan beberapa camilan manis. Langit tidak cerah, tapi hati Francis teramat cerah. Mereka duduk di halaman, tidak melihat laut, tidak melihat langit, dan Francis kira cuma Arthur yang terlihat berwarna di sini.

"Aku merasa seperti tengah bersembunyi dari dunia dengan duduk di halaman rumah di balik bangunan rumah." Francis mengambil dim sum dan memasukkan setengahnya ke dalam mulut. Makanan itu dingin, tapi rasanya tidak berubah banyak. "Biar kutanya, kenapa kau sangat suka bersembunyi?"

Arthur mendongak dari gelas teh. "Aku tidak bersembunyi."

"Kau bersembunyi dari laut dan enggan menatapnya."

Laki-laki itu diam kehabisan kata. Francis merasakan sebesit kemenangan.

"Kau juga bersembunyi dariku tiga hari ini."

"Untuk apa aku sembunyi darimu?"

"Kurasa kau sendiri yang tahu kenapa," jawab Francis dengan nada tanpa beban.

Lalu mereka menjeda, Arthur diberikan waktu untuk berpikir. Topik yang tadi dibicarakan mulai hilang dan tergantungkan. Francis memakan dim sum, Arthur masih sibuk dengan kepalanya.

"Jadi, apa keputusanmu setelah merenung tiga hari?"

"Kukatakan, aku tidak merenung!"

"Kau merenung, Arthur. Dan aku di sini menunggu." Francis menarik alisnya ke atas supaya Arthur mengira ia tengah bergurau—padahal bukan.

Arthur menghela napas, untuk kemudian menubrukkan punggung ke sandaran kursi dengan lengan menutup muka. "Bagaimana aku bisa menjawab kalau kau tidak pernah benar-benar bertanya?"

Francis membeku sekian detik. Tapi ketika Arthur menurunkan sedikit lengannya dan mengintip, Francis benar-benar tak bisa menahan tawanya. Oh, Tuhan!

"Baiklah, apa kau mau pergi kencan denganku, Arthur Kirkland?"

* * *

Kalender dibalik pagi-pagi buta—atau mungkin bukan pagi buta? Francis bertaruh matahari sedang tertutup kabut seperti hari-hari kemarin. Musim gugur di tepian pantai Inggris sungguh mengerikan. Sudah setengah tahun Francis di sini dan dirinya belum kunjung terbiasa—kecuali tentang Arthur.

Francis membuka jendela dan duduk di sofa. Ia akhirnya menemukan kembali apa itu _identitas_ —Arthur, identitas hidupnya yang baru. Laki-laki itu baik asal tidak dibuat marah. Mereka memang sering beradu mulut. Tapi Francis sudah tahu bagaimana cara mengakhirinya. Ya, beradu mulut bisa disudahi dengan _beradu mulut._

Francis menggigil sampai ke tulang. Ia membawa segelas teh—karena Arthur tidak memiliki kopi di dapur. Sayang sekali. Padahal Francis memasukkan kopi dalam daftar kenikmatan dunia. Ia meniup, menyeruput, dan menghabiskan separuh cangkir teh hangat saat sorot matanya bergerak-gerak di dinding. Jam berapa sekarang?

Menemukan penunjuk waktu, mata Francis hampir jatuh. Sudah tengah hari dan ia lupa membangunkan Arthur.

Francis meletakkan cangkir di nakas dan berniat mengusik tidur nyenyak Arthur, bertepatan saat laki-laki itu keluar dari kamarnya dengan mata mengantuk dan rambut berantakan. "Hei, jam berapa sekarang?"

"Tidurlah lagi, jamnya tidak akan kemana-mana," jawab Francis dengan ekspresi tidak karuan. Mungkin saja Arthur akan kembali tidur dan ia bisa, setidaknya, menyembunyikan diri untuk sementara. Arthur benar-benar menakutkan ketika marah, serius.

Laki-laki yang baru bangun belum bisa berjalan lurus. Matanya menyipit dan berusaha mengenali angka jam dinding.

"Bangs*t! Kenapa kau biarkan aku tidur sampai siang!"

Arthur Kirkland berlari tunggang-langgang ke kamar mandi. Francis mengambil mantelnya dan berlari ke pintu depan—menghindari Arthur yang akan marah-marah.

* * *

 _(Dulu Francis pernah berpikir kalau ia yang menemukan Arthur.)_

 _(Yeah ... mungkin ia memang tidak menemukan Arthur dan Arthur tidak menemukannya. Mereka saling dipertemukan.)_

 **END**

* * *

Nggak pake mon chéri karena suatu alasan, anggap saja Francis sudah beradaptasi. Melihat perbedaan sifat Arthur di bagian akhir? Yeah, seorang penyendiri juga bisa menjadi terbiasa dan terbuka dalam waktu relatif cepat loh ;D

Kritik dan saran sangat diapresiasi. Terima kasih sudah mampir ~

* * *

 **VEE**

 **[Lmg/22.11.2017]**


End file.
